


No One Has to Know

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Series: Omega Harry Hook AU [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha Uma (Disney), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Harry Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Uma and Gil are the only ones who know that Harry is really an omega.





	No One Has to Know

The Isle of the Lost was dangerous, more so for omegas. There weren’t many of those, since most of them were killed or sold into sexual slavery shortly after presenting. If an omega wanted to stay alive, they had to hide. 

All the major villains were alphas. Captain Hook and his oldest daughter were both alphas, so they assumed everyone else in their family would be as well. “Alphas and betas are so much better off. Alpha, you’re pretty much set, and if you’re a beta at least you’ve got a fighting chance. But omegas… forget it. Even I couldn’t protect you,” Hook said to Harry one afternoon. “Not that it matters,” he added as an afterthought. “No child of mine could be so weak.” A month later, halfway through his first heat, Harry thought back on that conversation with horrified amusement. He was locked in the room he shared with his sisters, curled up in the closet and making soft whimpering noises under his breath. 

His father had not been thrilled when his son presented. “This is impossible,” he muttered. “I don’t know how…. Oh, god. Come on, this way.” He dragged Harry down the hall to his room and locked him in, saying that he was lucky to have presented in their house instead of, say, the market. After the debacle of his first heat was over, Harry found himself sitting across from his father at the tiny table in their living room, which doubled as a kitchen, dining room, and Hook’s bedroom. “You can’t leave the house from now on,” his father announced bluntly. “It’s not safe. If we were in Auradon, there would be scent suppressors, but out here there’s nothing. I know you… I know you’d rather be outside, anyone would, but your sisters need you alive and safe.” He didn’t say that he needed Harry alive and safe, but the sentiment was there. So, from the time he was thirteen to the time he was fifteen, Harry was stuck inside their two room apartment. He likely would have stayed there the rest of his life, bored out of his mind, had Ursula’s daughter not kicked the front door in when there was no one else home. 

It had been a long day. Harry was lying on the floor, skimming a book Harriet had stolen from Carlos de Vil. Like most kids on the Isle, Harry had never learned to read (or count) and was just looking at the pictures. This was an activity born of sheer ennui; he certainly had no fondness for the book, or for either of his sisters at present. CJ had presented as an alpha two and a half months ago, and completely failed to hide her relief. The previous night had seen Harriet running into the apartment with a book clenched in her hands and a proud smirk on her face. “Got it from puppy boy,” she sneered as she held it up. “Not much of an accomplishment, big sister. Stealing from an omega is like-” CJ cut herself off when she remembered that her (very pissed off and very omega) brother was sitting right next to her. Harry stalked out of the room and slammed their bedroom door behind him.

The next afternoon, however, Harry got so bored that he laid on the floor and flipped the pages absentmindedly, weighing the risks of going outside for the millionth time. Before he could compile a mental list, the door slammed open against the wall. A short girl with long blue hair stood in the doorway, holding a deadly sharp sword in on hand. She looked at Harry and raised the sword. “Give me your valuables.” “Who the hell are you?” The girl smiled coldly. “My name is Uma. Have you heard of me?” “No. I don’t get out much,” Harry responded, too excited by the presence of a new person to care that she was robbing him. 

Uma frowned at his enthusiasm and stepped closer. “I’ve never seen you before. This is Captain Hook’s place, so who the fuck are you?” “Harry! I’m Harry, his son.” “Didn't know he had a son.” Uma stepped closer, then closer, until she was close enough that Harry uncomfortably stood up. But it was too late- Uma was smirking widely. “I get it,” she murmured. “An omega. He hide you because he was ashamed of you? Or was it for protection?” She put a hand on Harry’s cheek, and even though he was several inches taller than her, he felt the urge to tilt his head down and expose his neck. She was an alpha, that much he could tell from her scent. It was his first time since presenting that he had met an alpha not related to him. On the one hand, he didn’t exactly hate the nervous, happy fluttering in his stomach. On the other, he had suddenly remembered all of the warnings his father and sisters had given him over the years.

Ursula’s daughter smirked as Harry visibly tensed up, possibly anticipating rape or some other attack. But she had no intention of hurting him. “I’ve only met three omegas before,” Uma told him conversationally. “One died before I learned her name. One’s Evie, the Evil Queen’s daughter. And then there’s Carlos de Vil.” She shook her head slowly. “I could have a beta, but I don’t want one. I want someone I can protect, someone who needs me. Evie’s already got her eye on Mal- I actually asked her to be my omega. And of course Carlos is just pathetic. But you… have you been stuck here your whole life?” “No. No, only since I presented.” Uma nodded, smiling wider. “Perfect. In that case, I want you to come with me.”

In hindsight, Harry wished he had argued, if only for the sake of his pride. But the authority in Uma’s voice, the way she smelled like rainstorms and waves crashing on the beach, and her promise of freedom all made the decision too easy. Harry followed her out onto the street. She kept a firm grasp on his arm as she led him to a fish and chips shop, where he was pulled up a staircase into a cramped loft that evidently served as her bedroom. “So. Captain Hook fathering an omega. Who would’ve guessed? He was smart to lock you up. Not everyone is as nice as me, you know. Most alphas would have raped you, killed you, and raped you again.” Harry tried not to flinch away from her at that. “But you don’t gotta worry about that anymore, okay? I’ve wanted an omega since before I presented. I’ll keep you safe as long as you stick with me. And since I don’t want anybody moving in on my territory, I’ll teach you how to act alpha.”

She did just that. It wasn’t long before Harry could emulate her confidence, adding his own violent spin. He didn’t quite enjoy running around the Isle after dark, but he could at least do it without showing any outward fear. Still, old worries ran through his head, along with the new ones Uma unintentionally gave him. “You’re a handsome boy, you’ll fetch a good price.” “If my enemies find out you’re mine, they could use you for ransom.” Harry knew how to defend himself more than well enough, could probably take most people in a fight, but he still worried. Once, he saw a group of Uma’s enemies- Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. Alpha, omega, beta, omega. They were sitting in a circle around a trash can fire, warming their hands in the winter cold. Evie was sitting in Mal’s lap, looking smug and content, while Jay had his arm wrapped possessively around Carlos. For a moment, Harry wished Uma would hold him like that, but he didn’t mention it to her.

She did hold him, sometimes, just not in public. If they were alone in her loft, Uma might let Harry put his head on her lap, or snuggle up to her while they slept. He enjoyed nights most of all now, because they slept in the same bed, and Uma always had an arm around him. She held on tight, like she was afraid someone would steal him away. In public, they were alphas who happened to be close friends, although some people wondered if there was more to it. Gil had asked Harry about it once- the way he submitted to Uma, the way she brushed his hair back, the lingering glances between them. Harry told him he was crazy, but a few weeks later Gil got him alone again and yelled “ON YOUR KNEES” so forcefully that Harry instinctively obeyed. They made eye contact a second later, and Harry stayed where he was for a moment before jumping up and holding a dagger to Gil’s throat. “If you ever breathe a word-” “Relax, relax, I won’t!”

Gil kept his promise, but from then on he smiled to himself when Uma kept her hand on Harry’s arm just a bit too long, or when she shielded him during a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is based on that one moment in "What's My Name" when Uma pets Harry's head.


End file.
